


The Warmest Season

by lunarschemer



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarschemer/pseuds/lunarschemer
Summary: Yosuke remembers a special summer.





	

_Something like distance doesn’t matter to us!!!_

Yosuke remembered saying that in the beginning and he had truly meant it. Nothing stopped him from being close to Souji or feeling connected to him. Of course, he saw him on the street when he wasn’t really there, he always pictured him in places that he used to be and it made him nostalgic and a bit sad. But he always looked forward to that point where they would meet up again and nothing major between them would have changed.

And nothing HAD changed really at all when Souji visited for the first summer. It was a happy and heartfelt reunion that everyone, including himself, had enjoyed. He was even able to pull Souji away for a lot of those days so that they could be alone. He felt his face heat up a bit as the memory came back to him of the night they spent together alone in the summer, in the breeze, late into the deep night.

 

* * *

 

How was it that Yosuke was feeling so nervous? This was his partner and they’d spent so many times together alone. Daytime, night time, it didn’t matter the time – they’d been together.. Perhaps it was the time apart that made him realize how much Souji really meant to him but, he was to be damned if he could admit to actually liking his best friend as more than… a friend. That would make him a hypocrite in the end.

But like Chie had said on the very first day Souji returned to visit, they had all changed in small ways. Naoto had mentioned it too. He supposed his friends were right, even he had changed a little too. Was he more opened to this sort of thing? He wasn’t really sure, but one thing was for sure at this moment. He couldn’t stare out at the stars and talk with Souji like he used to. His eyes were glued to him instead and the world around them was silent besides the chirping crickets and trickling of water. His partner was staring right back at him. In the shine of the moon, he could see a gentle smile placed on his lips. The same one he wore when he was looking out the window when the train departed that day, brimming with affection.

Souji leaned closer, and he gulped. It was suddenly too warm now for his jacket even though it had been a breezy night. He felt sweat forming on the palms of his hands and his throat started to feel a little dry. Just as their lips were about to touch, Souji pulled away laughing and it sounded like honey, smooth and sweet.

“I’m surprised you didn’t back away from me,” Souji said, still smiling.

“Yeah, well… You’re a tease. You’ve always been like that,” Yosuke stood up after such an accusation and brushed off his jeans from the dirt and grass. He wore a smile of his own then, seeing that his friend was wearing such a shocked expression.

“I’m a tease? How’s that?” Souji asked.

“Who knows. Seeya.”

Yosuke winked and took off away from the riverbed and up the stone stairs that led up to the flood plains. He laughed as he heard Souji taking after him, calling for him to come back. He really picked up his speed though and ran and ran and ran until he could run no further. He fell back in the grass of the hill he ended up on and stared up at the sky while panting, waiting to be caught up with. In just a while he heard Souji plop down beside him and he too seemed to be out of breath. Eventually, Souji leaned over him and looked down at him – Yosuke stared back curiously not knowing that he’d looked irresistibly cute in that moment.

“What?”

Yosuke questioned, noticing his friend’s smile again –  he was leaning again, and this time he did not pull away. Their lips did touch, and Yosuke was somehow not nervous this time. The breeze danced around them and he couldn’t tell if his heart was still beating heavily from the run or from the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet, because these nerds would probably have a 'love' confession like this without actually using the word love.


End file.
